


Meet and Greet

by NotLikeYouThink



Series: Timeless >>> One-Shots [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And Several of Diego's Siblings, Eudora Meets Grace, F/M, Meeting the Parents, meeting the mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLikeYouThink/pseuds/NotLikeYouThink
Summary: Diego brings Eudora to meet his mother.





	Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone over at tumblr. If you want to request a fic please send me an ask over at @aforcetoreckonwith on tumblr

“Are you sure you want to do this, Diego?” Eudora asked, the two of them standing in front of the doors leading into the Umbrella Academy, her hand in Diego’s. “Because I thought you hated it here?”

He looked over at her, a small smile gracing his lips. “I hate the place, not the people inside. Well,” he added as an afterthought, “I hate dad, and Luther’s a dick, but the rest are fine.”

Eudora squeezes his hand. “As long as you’re okay.”

He smiled at her and opened the door to the Academy, and lead the way inside.

He was met with the sight of Klaus dancing in the foyer, Allison yelling at him because he was wearing her dress. They were too busy arguing to see they had entered, causing Diego to sigh loudly.

“See what I had to deal with?” he muttered to Eudora.

Luther walked into the room to tell Klaus and Allison to knock it off when he saw Diego and Eudora standing in the doorway, staring at what was happening in front of them.

“Diego?” he asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Hey, Luther,” he said as Klaus and Allison turned to him. He glanced over at them. “I see nothing’s changed.”

Diego could tell Klaus was high as a kite as he staggered over to him, arms out wide, and hugged him. He hugged him back, and they were like that for a couple seconds before Klaus pulled back.

“Who’s the lady?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Diego looked over at Eudora with a smile. “This is Eudora Patch, my girlfriend. Eudora, these are Luther, Klaus, and Allison.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said. “Diego’s told me so much about you.”

“He has?” Allison asked. She looked over at her brother. “No offence, but you’re not exactly one to open up.”

Diego shrugged. “Hey, do you know where Mom is?”

“She’s cross-stitching in her chair,” Luther said.

“Thanks, bro. Come on.”

He pulled Eudora along with him as he made his way upstairs, to where Grace recharged every night.

“I still can’t believe you live in a mansion,” Eudora said. “Your siblings are nice.”

“That’s a surprise,” he half-joked. Really, they never spoke to each other anymore. Not since Diego had left. “Come on, Mom’s just here.”

He led the way to Grace’s ‘room’, which was just four chairs with their backs to each other and a wall full of paintings. In one of the chairs sat blonde-haired Grace, humming softly to herself as she stabbed the piece of fabric in her hands over and over, wearing her usual polka dot dress.

“Mom?” Diego asked.

Grace looked over, her brow raised. When she saw who it was, she smiled. “Hello, Diego. It’s good to see you.”

“Where’s Dad?” he asked. Honestly he had forgotten about the man when he said he wanted Eudora to meet his mom. He didn’t want her to meet the man that had abused him his whole life.

“In his office,” Grace said, standing up. “I’ve missed you, Diego.”

They hugged, and when they pulled apart, he put a hand on the small of Eudora’s back. “Mom, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Eudora.”

She turned to Eudora, the smile still on her lips. “It’s lovely to meet you. I’m Grace, Diego’s mother.”

“You too, Mrs Hargreaves,” Eudora said, smiling in return.

“Please, call me Grace. Or Mom, if you prefer.”

They talked for a while, the three of them. In that time Vanya came and introduced herself, and Grace has asked Eudora’s intentions with her son when he went to get some water from the kitchen.

All in all, when the two of them got back to the apartment they shared, they were happy.

“I like your mom,” Eudora told him.

Diego smiled at her. It was all he ever wanted.


End file.
